1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a facsimile machine which stores a plurality of destination information, such as facsimile telephone numbers, which are often used, and, in particular, to a facsimile machine which transmits source information indicating the identity of transmission source and also destination information to which data is to be transmitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile machine capable of transmitting the source information identifying the source of transmission of data prior to the transmission of documentary data is well known in the art as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,697 issued to Wada on Dec. 6, 1983 and assigned to the assignee of this application, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In addition a facsimile machine capable of storing a plurality of facsimile telephone numbers is also known. In this case, a plurality of facsimile telephone numbers to be stored are normally selected depending on the frequency of use. In such a facsimile machine, provision is normally made of a plurality of one-touch selection keys one of which is selectively depressed to select one of the stored facsimile telephone numbers, thereby leaving the burden of dialing or pushing buttons for the entire facsimile telephone number of a destination station to which a facsimile data is to be transmitted.
However, when transmitting one or more of original documents, the operator normally prepares a transmission cover sheet and writes down or types the name, address and facsimile telephone number of the destination station to which the image data of the original documents is to be transmitted. The usage of such an extra cover sheet is disadvantageous because it requires an additional transmission time which thus increases cost of transmission. Moreover, if the transmission is interrupted for some reason in the middle of transmission of a plurality of document sheets following the cover sheet, the operator must prepare another cover sheet to transmit the remaining document sheets because there might be another transmission from a different source station.